Change
by DustedEmeraldStar
Summary: they are rivals, both teams. They never expected to fall in love with each other
1. Default Chapter

I Won't  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Hi everyone I'm back with my second fic. I have updated my first fic. Please check that out and if you unaware if the title it is old friends reunited. Anyway, I am going to tell you about my oc's here because I don't like to do this after I have started so here is number one  
  
Myst Anya Hitokage (but don't try calling her Anya)  
  
Platinum waist-length blonde hair with red, blue, green orange, purple and black highlights, which she wears in a ponytail, though at night she takes her hair down. Midnight blue eyes that have a silver tint in them. Her ears are completely covered with earrings, and she has a sapphire nose ring. OTHER: Myst is the main character in this fic being the captain of C.N  
  
#2. Spirit Anika Wave has Shoulder length black hair and emerald eyes. Her ears are pierced but not as much as Myst's almost though.  
She wears a blue 'born to do this' tee shirt and a silver mid-thigh mini-skirt with black high heels. OTHER: Spirit plays another important role as Myst's only friend in the beginning of the fic that is until we get Tala into this fic.  
  
#3 Nivea Anna Kodachi has  
Black hair to her Mid-drift and Hazel eyes.  
She wears a black tee shirt and black shorts.  
OTHER: After Myst Nivea is the most anti social of the group.  
  
Adrina Anita Nikon has waist length navy hair and navy eyes; she wears a one-shoulder halter top with navy jeans and high heels. OTHER: Adrina decided to cut her hair, as you will notice if you've read my first fic. It's in the first chappie.  
  
Okay here we go  
  
ACTION!!!!!!!!  
  
She was running. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop. Not yet she wasn't even out of the grounds. Finally overcome with pain in her ribs for running so long she stopped. When she looked up she realized she would be exactly behind Voltaire's office if she took 3 steps to the right. ***Myst's POV*** 'Morons can't even stop a female from getting in there'. There, the abbey she had just came from inside.  
  
***End Myst's POV***  
  
**** In the abbey****  
  
"MORONS! You let her get away?" "Very sorry sir she was just too fast for us". Pushing the guards to the side Boris walked past and out into the corridor. Voltaire would be some mad, they had stolen Kai's blade in means of getting him to rejoin the Demolition Boys Forget that idea, Myst had Kai's blade now. Stanley Dickenson had asked her to retrieve it for Kai, which she had agreed to on very slim conditions. Boris could tell he had sent her to get it, oh yes Myst wasn't stupid she knew how dangerous going into the abbey was. But Myst would not get away with this; Voltaire would make sure she didn't.  
  
**** Mystery POV ****  
  
'That girl must be stupid going to that abbey'. I leaned down to put my high-heels on. Looking out the window of my mansion noticing the C.N helicopter wasn't there meaning Myst wasn't back yet. 'Did she even make it out?' of course she did, she had to. She always managed to get herself out whatever trouble she was in somehow and she was a very big troublemaker.  
  
Training my emerald eyes to the ground I wondered why I always wore a tee shirt, a mini-skirt and high-heels in Moscow. God it was snowing I should've known better. If I'm freezing how does Myst wear a tank top and shorts all day? Opening the door of the other helicopter I climbed in immediately and turned the heat on. Shutting the door I stuck the key in the ignition and took off into the sky. 'I don't like to fly, but Myst did. If she didn't why would she fly so much?  
  
Myst was staying here for a while because she had told me if she did try to get the bladebreaker's captain's blade back and succeeded the abbey would be after her and she just didn't want to be at her place when they came for her.  
  
Now Myst isn't the most social person in the world, less than Kai should you meet her you would say so too'.  
  
Flying around I soon seen the C.N helicopter carry itself off of the ground, fully satisfied I turned around and not soon after landed on the pad in my back yard.  
  
Jumping down form the helicopter I reached up behind me and closed the door. Running to the most used helicopter Myst climbed out. All the 6 different colour highlights in her hair shining due to the moonlight.  
  
Looking at my watch I realized it was very early in the morning; 3:40.  
  
"Did you get it?" curiosity had once again got the better of me. She started digging through the backpack she took and I wondered what was so much more interesting than my question.  
  
Finally finding what she was digging for, she turned to face me. Extending her arm with a closed fist I thought she was going to punch me for asking, instead she did something I didn't expect, opened her fist to show a blue blade with the Dranzer bit-chip.  
  
Closing her hand she roughly pushed by me leaving me standing in the snow with a smile on my face. 'See I told you she always manages to get out of a jam, and I proved the social thing too. Notice how she never made one sound? Not even the 'hn' Kai always makes, proving 2 points in one day.'  
  
****End Mystery POV****  
  
**Next Day** Myst's POV**  
  
I handed the blade back to Kai; a look of astonishment written clearly on his face but it quickly disappeared. Walking away, I put my copyright smirk back on my face.  
  
I stumbled. Soon after and noticed my shoelaces were untied; bending I quickly tied them back up. Straightening myself I realized that someone was in front of me. Looking into the eyes of Boris made my smirk grow, as His grew smaller. " Where is it?" He half shouted. I decided to try something. " I threw it off the cliff ASSWIPE" Ooh now he's pissed, If I'm lucky maybe he'll jump off to retrieve it.  
  
I noticed the Dumb Bastards or whatever they were called, captain heading toward the fun. Boris turned to the red head and said something in Russian, which he thought I didn't know. The red head must've known I knew what Boris was saying because he said something I couldn't hear. Dear God maybe he's not as dumb as the rest of them.  
  
Sick of this I turned away quickly, making my way down the hallway towards the place where the rest of Crystal Nemesis, my team, were supposed to meet.  
  
*** Tala's POV***  
  
Was Boris stupid? Must be. How could he talk freely in Russian about World Domination with a Russian, ah what a disgusting word I cannot even say it yet, oh well female? Behind him.  
Sometimes I don't even know why I put up with him. You know I could just take my blade and launcher one of these days and shoot him right through the heart, No-one would care. Hell Voltaire would be glad if that annoying prat died.  
  
***End Tala's POV.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
A girl waited patiently for the rest of her team to show up. Looking over she noticed Spencer from the Demolition Boys or 'Dumb Bastards' as Myst says.  
  
Myst is actually quite wrong, they are very smart. Myst only says that because they are the rivals of Crystal Nemesis. Still starring she realizes Spencer has caught her gaze so she quickly turns her head away. Someone taps her on the shoulder; she turns around to see Spirit standing behind her. "Some would think you have a crush on that boy; so don't stare at him please while in mine or any of the rest of C.N's company". Slowly Adrina turned away from Spirit making sure not to look at Spencer. But Spencer still looked at her.  
  
Okay that was it for now. Do you notice anything the same about the girl's names? If you do please say so, this is sort of like a quiz except one question per chapter, to see if you were really paying attention. Please R&R  
  
Till next time -skya 


	2. January

Hi guys! Welcome to another chapter of change!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade  
  
Myst pushed her way rather rudely through the crowd trying to locate her team. Noticing the red head from earlier, she adopted ever-famous smirk. When he got close enough she shoved him harder than the others.  
  
Realizing just how hard she had shoved him, she laughed.  
  
Another blonde girl gaped not to far away. Myst noticed this and glared at her. The girl closed her mouth and walked to Myst.  
  
"Have you met Adrina yet?" the girl asked. Snorting Myst looked at the red head now standing in her face. Smirking again, she decided to say something. "Did you enjoy the floor?" Looking at her weirdly the red head walked away. The girls walked away, ready to meet the team.  
  
***Tala's POV***  
  
The bitch! How dare she shove me like that!  
  
She's Crystal Nemesis's Captain. I'll beat her, just like everyone else.  
  
That's the same girl from this morning.  
  
***End Tala's Pov  
  
Sorry this chappie was so short but I've got to get old friends reunited updated too, and starts on believe.  
  
-Skya 


End file.
